Winners No Matter What:
by CassidyRachel
Summary: It's Time for the A-Team's Daughters to shine, Here is a little story of them doing a competition, Please R&R, I would appreciate it, IT'S COMPLETED!


A-Team: Winners No Matter What:

**It was the Annual Team Defense/ Rescue Competition; the Famous A-Team was pardoned after 24 years, they still are doing what they do best. Their daughters, C.J. "Jazz" Smith, Alexis "Ice" Murdock, Crystal "Stryker" Peck, Bianca "Siren" Baracus, & Maria "Zap" Santana all formed their team, they learned all they can from their fathers.**

**Face, Hannibal, Frankie, B.A., & Murdock all made to the contest, they were the proudest parents in the world, they were also the most nervous parents, but they will put it a side, cause they can't wait to see what their girls can do.**

**The Younger A-Team Kids also known as The Angel Squad were all set when they got to their positions, & the first event was weapons, C.J. was up, & she got her pistol ready, the others were cheering her on.**

Zap: You got this, you can do this easily.

Stryker: Just think of this as our turf, & we are having so much fun.

Ice: In your sleep, chief, you got this in your sleep.

Siren: Stick it, Jazz.

**Jazz nodded, & winks at them, she took a deep breath, & headed out to the field, she raised her gun, & she bellowed this out to the officials.**

Jazz (bellowed): Ready!

**The Officials got everything all ready for her, as they were doing this, The Senior A-Team Members were clutching on to each other, They told Hannibal this as they watched Jazz prepare for her event.**

Face: Don't worry, Hannibal, she got this in the bag.

B.A.: Yeah, she practiced hard, & she did real well with us.

Frankie: She is like her Old Man; she won't give up on anything.

Murdock: Plus, she was nicknamed really well, she is on the jazz, & like her father, she will succeed.

**That made Hannibal smile, & he said this to his friends & teammates.**

Hannibal (smiling): Thanks, Guys.

**They turned their attention back to the competition, Jazz was ready, & when she was given the signal to go, she made no mistakes, & received a perfect score, Hannibal jumped out his seat along with the others, & exclaiming this.**

Hannibal (exclaiming): That's my girl!

**Jazz looks up & saw her Father & Uncles cheering her on, she gives them the "Thumbs Up" sign & they return the gesture.**

**It was Stryker's turn, she was nicknamed that, cause she was strikingly beautiful like her father, Face, & she was also small like him, but when it comes down to it, she'll fight like hell to protect her family. She made her way to the ring, when her opponent, a man that is bigger than her, was laughing at the sight of her, & made fun of her.**

Opponent (laughing): Oh, God, Couldn't they find anyone better than this pretty girl?

**Stryker was not fazed by it, she said this to him simply, as she takes off her Team Jacket, as she was surrounded by her friends, & sisters.**

Stryker (taking off Team Jacket): Keep laughing, Chuckles, keep laughing.

**She gave the jacket to Zap, who folded it neatly, & put it on their bench, & then she & the others have this to say to her.**

Zap: Stryker, Don't let him get to you, Remember what you learned, you'll succeed better than that Asshole.

Siren: Little Sis, We are in spirit with you, I know that you can do this, we believe in you & you should believe in yourself.

Jazz: Just remember to always go to the Backup Plan; if you are in trouble, I feel sorry for this Poor Bastard, he made the mistake of getting tangled with you.

**Ice said simply to her Best Friend & Teammate smiling.**

Ice (smiling): Kick his ass, Amiga.

**The Younger Peck gave them all 1000 Watt Smiles, & she went to face her opponent, she stretches herself out, as she sizes him up.**

**Face was worried too, like Hannibal, & he hopes that the other fighter won't play dirty, & he hopes that Stryker won't have to use "The Backup Plan", the other A-Team Members sensed his worry, & they said basically same things to make him stop worry, like they did to Hannibal.**

Hannibal: Lt, She is a big girl, she can handle herself just fine, plus she is like her daddy, she always will figure out a way to get out of the toughest situations, plus I feel sorry for the other guy, he has no idea who he is getting tangled with.

**He started laughing at that, it was contagious, the whole team was laughing, & it eased some tension, & the others said to Face.**

Murdock: Amigo, she will not fail at this, cause she had the best teacher all these years, plus she never gave up, or complain when it really got tough, plus the training made her tougher, & she is gonna need it, to do the job we do, so don't worry, you raised her right, she is one hell of a woman.

**Face said this smiling that Stryker was smiling to her friends a minute ago.**

Face (smiling): Thanks, Murdock.

**Murdock smiled back & said this.**

Murdock (smiling): No problem, Facey.

**B.A. & Frankie each said this to Face, about the Niece that they love.**

B.A.: Face, She has the edge, she is not afraid of doing what is right, she has the confidence & strength of all of us in her, & she just has to look up & see that we are in her corner.

Frankie: She is gonna be great, she knows what to do; she knows that she is a winner in our hearts, & that she doesn't have to prove a thing to us. She should be proud of her achievements.

**They all became silent, & the match started, Stryker delivered some blows & moves to her opponent, get the points early, & her opponent did not let up, by then, the score was tied 3-3. Stryker did a combination, & it got her the win, & added more points to her Team's total, her friends & sisters went nuts of Stryker winning.**

**Face & the Team went totally nuts, & they let out Sharp Applause, & Whistles, Face yelled this out to his daughter, beaming with pride with the others.**

Face (yelled out happily): You go, Crystal, you go, girl!

**Stryker heard this, & she looks up into the crowd, she see her Father & Uncles whistling, & applauded, her Baby Blue Eyes sparkle, she gave them a wink, & they winked back at her. She faced her opponent, who was the floor, she helps him up, as she does this, he asks this.**

Opponent: What happened?

**Stryker said simply smiling.**

Stryker (smiling): You got your ass kicked by a girl, Live with it, Sport.

**They went back to their places; The Other Angel Squad Members gave Stryker high-fives & hugs, they took a sip of water from their Water Bottles, & they relaxed, because it was Intermission, the A-Team talked among themselves during this.**

**When the Intermission was over, It was Zap's turn, she made a Special Effects Display, as a maneuver in a plan to distract the Bad Guys, she is also gonna run through it, to show the proper way to be safe. That's also how she got her nickname; she is also like her father, Frankie Santana.**

**She & the Officials got everything all set up, she took a deep breath like Jazz did, & she is hoping to be impressive, so she get can get more points for her team.**

**The Angel Squad went over to her, & they each said this to make her feel confident.**

Jazz: Kiddo, You are the best at this Special Effects Stuff, that is why we need you, you can do this, you done it enough on missions, just pretend like Stryker said to me, we are on our turf, & we are enjoying ourselves.

Siren: You know this routine in & out, you can do it even blindfolded, you can do this, you just put your mind to something, you can do it, Just believe in yourself, we are here out there in spirit with you.

Stryker: Don't give up, you are stronger than you realize, you should give yourself credit when it's due, just have fun, remember, you own this event, it does not own you.

Ice: Remember that also we love you, if you get yourself hurt, we won't forgive you.

**Zap nodded & she felt confident enough, she went out to the course, she looked at the official & nodded, she set the first spark to the display, & then yelled this out.**

Zap (yelling out): Fire in the hole!

**Frankie was worried about his daughter being out there, with all of the Flammable & Dangerous Stuff, the Other A-Team Members told him to this to help him, like it helped Face, & Hannibal.**

Face: Frankie, Don't worry, She is well-trained, especially by you. She knows what could happen, she wanted into this business, & she wants to help her team desperately, like someone else we knew when we first them.

**He was smiling, when he said this, & Frankie couldn't help but smile too.**

B.A.: Santana, she is a good kid, you raised her right, she knows what to do, she is always loyal when it counts, you can count her for anything. She is definitely like you; she also knows that we love her no matter what.

Hannibal: Frankie, I think that Zap has proven that she earned her spot, she is a great person, definitely great Friend, Niece, & Daughter, & she doesn't complain about work, she is there in a pinch.

Murdock: Buddy, I think you have nothing to worry about her, she will surprise all of us, & she is gonna be successful no matter what.

**Frankie smiled, & said this to his friends.**

Frankie (smiling): Thanks, Guys.

**They watched Zap run through the course, & she did it flawlessly, the A-Team went crazy, cheered, & applauded, Frankie said beaming with pride.**

Frankie (smiling, beaming with pride): That's my baby, I am so proud of her.

**Zap looked at her Father & Uncles smiling, she smiled & winked at them, the A-Team gave her the "Thumbs Up", & she returned the gesture back to them.**

**Siren was doing the next event, she is gonna do the Rescue Procedures, She is gonna move heavy obstacles, she was a little bit nervous. The others went over to her, to calm her.**

Stryker: You can nail it; you should believe that you can do it anything you want.

Ice: Yeah, Girlfriend, Nail it, Just think of the people that is underneath, You are the only one that could save them.

Jazz: Use our strength, we will help you if you need it, Just remember you can do it, & never give up.

Zap: Win or lose, we love you, Big Sis.

**Siren nodded, & she went over to get herself ready for the event, B.A. was now a little bit nervous for his kid.**

**The Team saw this, & they calmed the Big Man down, they each told him this.**

Face: She is gonna do it, she will succeed, she is not a quitter like her father, & she always gets through the hard stuff in her life.

Hannibal: She is a damn fine person, & a great operative in the field with us, she will win this event, cause she is addicted to the jazz, like the others & us, it will give her the edge.

Frankie: She is strong, she will use it to get her through anything, plus she also has her team too to support her, they love her, like we do.

Murdock: She knows what it is important, when it counts, she has the biggest heart around, I am proud to call her my Niece, & I am damn proud to be her Uncle.

**B.A. couldn't say a word, he was choked up, he thanked his friends, & they focused on Siren doing her event in the competition.**

**Siren was successful, she was so proud of the fact, that she inherited her father's Mechanical Knowledge, & Muscles, when she was done. B.A. & the A-Team shouted this out smiling, & feeling proud of their love one.**

B.A. & A-Team (proud, & smiling): That's our girl!

**Siren heard her Father & Uncles, they were smiling feeling proud, they gave her the "Thumbs Up", and she winked back & returned the gesture. Siren & Zap's points are added to their Team's total.**

**They went outside for the last event, the other teams hurried through, & now it was Ice's turn, she had to Aerial Procedures, like her dad does for the A-Team.**

**Murdock was nervous, & the team all went over to calm him down, they said this to him.**

Hannibal: Captain, Trust her like we trust you, You trained her well, she will do this perfectly.

Face: Yeah, Buddy, She will be just fine, she knows what to do.

B.A.: Fool, She won't risk herself or her team, she knows that this is the most important part of defense.

Frankie: She believed in you, Murdock; Just believe in her, she will do better when she knows that she has you in her corner.

**Murdock nodded & smiled, they watched the event, Ice's part is not to let the enemy get her, she outmaneuvered them, & she only has to get her teammates, who are waiting in the middle of the Grassy Field, they smiled & gave her the "Thumbs Up", & got in the Chopper, & flew back to their position.**

**The A-Team cheered, & let out sharp whistles, then clapped with the crowd, they felt so proud of their Kids' Accomplishments.**

**The Award Ceremony happened, & the A-Team was nervous, they announced the Silver & Bronze Medals, it came down to two teams, when the Angel Squad won, the A-Team went nuts, the girls blew kisses to their fathers, & The A-Team gave them a wink, & the "Thumbs Up", then when it died down, The girls went to shower & change out of their Fatigues.**

**When they got out of the Locker Room, they found their fathers waiting for them; they let out sharp whistles, & applauded. They all hug, & their fathers swung them around, & set them down. Hannibal said this smiling.**

Hannibal (smiling): We are so proud of you.

**Face said this smiling in agreement.**

Face (smiling): You got that right.

**B.A., Murdock, & Frankie were nodding in agreement, & were smiling, Then each of them say this.**

B.A.: How about Dinner?

Murdock: Come on, we'll have fun.

Frankie: We need some hot dates.

**The Girls looked at each other; Face & Hannibal gave them a pleading look with their Blue Eyes & they looked at the group of men, they said this in unison.**

Girls (in unison): You're on.

**They all left with Arms around each others' waists, they went out to enjoy what the evening has to offer them, plus the A-Team wants to take their daughters out to celebrate their win.**

_End of: Winners No Matter What._


End file.
